


Reality

by kaige68



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from quote <em>I reject your reality and substitute my own!</em> - Attributed to Paul Bradford in the movie The Dungeonmaster, 1984</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Say What? 1/11/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Also, I've only seen the first two seasons of Fringe.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“I would like for Peter to understand that it’s not as if I’ve substituted my own reality. Nor am I denying that this reality exists. Both realities are very much in existence and I didn’t create either of them. I merely used an already existing bridge between them. And there is certainly the possibility that this could be the root of all things evil as we know them. But they aren’t really evil, they are simply alternate, and dealing with the issues in their, in our, alternate lives as best they see fit. Do you see?”

Gene just kept chewing.


End file.
